Love against Prejudice
by DiscordPattern
Summary: After the fall of Ganon, Prince Ralis is crowned king and starts his rule with the help of his Advisor. But what will happen when he makes an ally that not everyone approves of? RalisxOC takes place over a spand of many years. Rated T, R&R please
1. Desert's Child

**Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. It is after LoZ: TP and from the POV of Ralis, so pardon me if it is a bit out of the canon- his personality wasn't shown enough, for he was passed out for most of it. It is rated T because of later chapters and only as a precaution. Please review and tell me how you felt about this first chapter. I don't own any of the Zelda Characters, but I do 'own' Lord Dura and Joulee. Enjoy!**

The crowning to king in my youth changed my outlook on my future. I knew, being only eleven when I was crowned, that the childhood that I had been officially over. My mother died as an example to our people when those… beasts filled our land with Twilight and made our river freeze. I was sent to warn the king, but something happened. My memory of my fail attempt to warn the Princess is vague, only remembering the kind voice of the woman whose name she didn't even know, then a hard ride to the town of Kakariko that rest just below Death Mountain. Only then did I awake, finding that I was being cared for by others of her creed, kindness seemed to just lace itself into their actions. All I could do to help was to tell the Hero of Hyrule of a creature that lived in the snow and give him the one thing that was left of my mother. After that, I did not mourn, and I returned to my people to help them feel as if their monarchy was restored. I, Prince Ralis, was soon after crowned king. Though my power as king was very limited since I was young, my great advisor -Lord Dura- helped me in my decisions. I felt confident, that once I turned sixteen, I would have complete control of my Kingdom and help my people even more. I would rule as my mother had and make allies that would last a lifetime. But one of them I never expected…

* * *

Auru came to Zora's domain only one year after the sealing of the evil being called Ganondorf. I was twelve, still getting my feel for the crown that I wore when he had come for a visit. I always had welcomed members of the Resistance, knowing that they had helped the great Chosen Hero defeat him and tried to save my mother. It pleased me to have an unexpected visit from the older man, so I welcomed him with open arms and asked that my personal guards escort him to the throne room. As soon as he stepped into the room, I noticed that he wasn't alone. A small figure stood next to him, their hands interlocked as they both walked over to me. The guards who escorted them looked weary of the being that was with them and I didn't know why at first. Dura tensed as well, glaring at the small figure as it and Auru approached us.

"King Ralis. It is good to see you again." The hoarse, kind voice of Auru finally broke the silence of the Zora around me. The small figure, now seen in better light, was that of a small girl.

She was younger than myself, that was obvious, but not much so; maybe three to four years. But I was slow to realize why my guards and advisor were weary of her, but when it hit me, it hit me like a Bomb Fish to the stomach. Her skin was tanned, but it was obvious she was born to be pale. Her hair was that of a crimson hue, cropped fairly short; ending just above the ear. Then her eyes; they were gold. So gold, you could have mistaken them for the gold coins that were at the bottom of Lake Hylia. The emotion in them was masked and she never looked anyone in the eye. Auru looked to the girl, and then returned his gaze to me. I snapped out of my stare when a hiss was heard from Dura.

"What is _that_ Auru?" The words came out as venom, causing the child to look up. It seemed to me that she was used to being called an object. Auru turned his attention to Dura, his own sort of glare transfixed to his features.

"_She_ is my ward. _Her_ name is Joulee." He added a lilt to his words, making it obvious he hated that Dura referred to the child as an 'it'. "Shad was too busy to watch _her_, so I thought it to be no trouble to bring _her_ with me."

"_That_ is nothing but trouble!" Dura pointed to Joule, his gills flaring.

The girl stood as tall as she could, her features prideful. No words passed her lips, but they were not needed; for Dura quickly got angry.

"Go! Leave Zora's Domain with that… _thing_ and never-"

"No, Lord Dura. You will not treat my friend this way." I had to interject, knowing what he was going to say. Auru was a good friend and a trusted ally, if he thought it was safe to bring with him a Gerudo child, then I trusted him. A sigh escaped me as I saw the horrified look on my advisor's face and some shocked expressions from the guards. "Auru, You and Joulee will join me in the meeting room…" I turned to face both the guards and Dura, "_Alone_." It wasn't a direct order, but I made sure that I used a similar tone to my mother's when she 'suggested' something to the Zora court. A nod came from my guards and after a short time; one came from Dura as well. A small grin came to my features as I lead Auru and his ward to the meeting room that was placed just behind the throne itself.

The room was large, about as big as I remembered Telma's tavern to be. A table made of stone and coral sat in the middle, while the walls were covered in books of many kinds and ages. The decoration was elaborate but sparse, for my mother had designed to so that it wouldn't intimidate allies. The room had tapestries hanging from the ceilings and then attached at the bottoms to the wall, the pictures depicting previous Zora royalty.

"Please, sit." I motioned with my hand to one of the many chairs at the table, and then once they sat down, I took a seat across from them. "It is good to see you Auru." I finally spoke after a slightly awkward silence came between us.

"It is good to see you again, too. I am sorry that I might have caused… confusion to your guards when I brought Joulee." It was obvious, even to a twelve year old boy, that he was avoiding many of the other words that could have better described the feeling my advisor and guards shared. But, two children under the age of thirteen were in the room, so the older man refrained. "They were confused to see a child with her eye and hair color." He stated again, acting as if Joulee was paying attention.

She wasn't though, her eyes looking around the room with shock and awe. For someone of her age, it must have been strange to see the Zora meeting room for the first time. Even grown adults were caught off guard by it.

"Joulee?" I murmured, looking to the small girl who sat across from me. At her name, she looked to me with surprise. "Auru and I need to speak to each other. You can go to that door and play in my room if you want." I pointed to the far right door.

Joulee looked at me confused again, but stood up and walked over to the door. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I shot a glance at Auru.

"A Gerudo, Auru? You found a Gerudo?" A spoke, concerned slightly for the mental capacity of Auru. A low chuckle came from his lips.

"You speak as though you are my age, Ralis." He chided, a smirk on his lips.

"I have to be older. I am king of my people." I looked down to the table, "I can no longer be a child…" I then suddenly realized what Auru was doing and I shot a look back up to him. "You are side stepping my question." I said sternly, my palms flat against the cold stone and coral table.

Auru sighed.

"Aye, she is half Gerudo and sadly the half that is most noticeable." He murmured. "I found her wandering the desert; filthy, thirsty, confused, and her hands caked with blood." Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Blood?" I asked, confused as to how that girl could have killed anyone.

"Aye, but it was her own." Auru spoke quickly, knowing that I would jump to the conclusion that the blood was from someone else just because of her lineage. Sadly, he was correct. "Later, when Telma cleaned her up, she found claw marks on her shoulders… as if she was trying to rip something from her skin." He shook his head, his hand now rubbing under his eyes.

"Makes you wonder what happened…" I said softly, my own hands loosely linked under my chin and my head resting on them. I raised an eyebrow at Auru and then spoke; "It wasn't because Shad couldn't watch her. You could have easily left her with Telma." A small ounce of suspicion laced in my words, though the tone was overpowered my mock anger.

"I know but…" Auru had a concerned look on his face and his eyes strayed over to the door that Joulee was now in. "I needed you to meet her, for I am worried for her safety." He looked back to me, the concerned look still in his eyes. "If something happens, I would feel better if she had somewhere to go." Auru sat up straight then, looking me straight in the eye. "Hylians don't trust her, even if she isn't one hundred percent Gerudo. I want her to have friends that can protect her, for I'm an old man." I was completely shocked to hear Auru speak as if he was on his death bed. Was this child of the desert really someone he was worried about in the near future?

"But what about Telma, Shad, Renado, Rusl, or even Ashei? They could-"

"No. A Gerudo in Telma's bar would drive away customers." The man held out his hand and began to count out the other reasons. "Shad is a young man who wouldn't know how to entertain a little girl. Renado has a town and a daughter of his own to protect; if someone… or something found out that they took care of Gerudo, the town could be in danger. The reason is same for Rusl, even if Link is with them. And Ashei…" A sigh escaped his lips, which was soon followed by a chuckle. "Joulee wasn't born to last in extreme cold." His fingers ran through his beard. "Darbus has already begun to call her sister, loving the fact that she seems to have enjoyed the mines' heat."

"Then why…?" I was still confused. Gorons were large creatures- they could make sure a child was safe.

"Because you are so close to her age and you have lost family as well…" Auru murmured, his eyes looking to me as if I was the little child that had no one.

In a way, I was. This young girl and I had more in common then I would ever expect. I sighed, looking over to my room where Joulee was most likely playing with my old toys.

"Auru, she will always be welcome here." I finally answered as I turn back to Auru. A smile broke across his face as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Thank-you Prince Ralis."

"One question;" I asked, leaning forward slightly. "Why? Why help a child you just found in the desert?"

Auru looked at me for a moment, seeming as if he needed to think of the correct words. Then he leaned forward as well, a small smile on his lips.

"Because she deserves something better. That child has been through things I could only imagine, yet when people see her they see a Gerudo. Somehow they see that little girl as a threat to them and throw words or stones. They think she will end up like _him_." Auru didn't speak his name, but I knew who he spoke of.

I nodded, and then stood from my chair. Auru looked at me curiously and I returned his look with a smile. I turned then, heading toward the door at which Joule had entered. As I opened the door, I expected to see her sitting on the floor; playing with my old toys that I have yet to move into storage. But as I walked into my large room, I didn't see her on the floor.

In fact, I didn't even see her in my room. The door that lead to my personal library was open and with a confused look, I walked into the large room. It smelled of musty books and was lit by both candles and the one lone stain glass window. My eyes scanned across the room, when finally they landed on the small figure that sat in one of the many very large chairs. A book, two sizes too big, lay open in her lap and her eyes curiously looked through the words that were written on the paper. I approached her and as I got closer I noticed a doll was clutched in the crook of her free arm.

I inhaled gently, seeing as it was the doll that looked exactly like my mother. I had almost completely forgotten about it.

Joulee must have heard my intake of breath, for she quickly jointed her head up and she clutched the small fabric doll tighter against her chest. My face became gentle and I walked over to her.

Though we were close enough in age, I was much taller than her and I kneeled before her so that I could look her in the eye.

"Hello Joulee." I spoke softly.

She didn't respond, her golden eyes masking any emotions she might have felt at that moment.

"I'm Ralis; Auru is a good friend of mine." I spoke again, looking to the book in her lap. "Do you like to read?"

Again she didn't respond and she pulled the doll close to her face. The doll of my mother looked to me and I could almost sense that she would have fallen in love with this little girl. Then the idea to make her talk to me struck. I looked to the doll, then back up to those metal eyes.

"You like her?" I motioned to the doll with a small nod of my head.

Joulee nodded, squeezing it tighter to her.

"I can tell you her name if you wish." The words I spoke seemed to have caught her attention, for she let the doll slip ever so slightly from her face. "But you have to answer one question, alright?"

She seemed to think my offer over, looking to the doll and then back to me. A short time passed before she nodded. A smile came to my lips.

"How old are you?"

Another pause came from her as she looked to her hand, seeming as if she was counting out the years.

"Eight." Joulee whispered. Her voice was soft and low, as if she had never spoken before. The accent was new to me, a strange mix of her two heritages. I smiled.

"I'm twelve." I looked to the doll then, gently reaching out my hand to touch the soft fabric of the toy. "And this is Rutela; she was the queen of the Zora not too long ago and was my mother." I smiled up to the small girl, who looked at me. It seemed as if she was no longer tense around me, for soon she spoke again.

"I was gonna to read her a story, but I don't know how to." She looked down to the words and her small hand moved across the pages. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I gently took her hand in my own.

"I can teach you. Would you like that?" I asked with a smile as I gently held the small hand in mine. Our hands were so different from each others', but it didn't seem to bother either of us.

Joulee gave a small nod, and then smiled up to me. A little bit of my heart was there and then reserved only for this small child.

I nodded too. I stood and gently picked her up into my arms. She held onto Rutela and the book as I held her in the air for a brief moment so that I could take a seat in the chair. Putting her gently in her lap, she then showed me the chapter I was to read to her.

My voice echoed through the large room as I spoke each word and at that moment I felt like a King.

**Thank-you for reading through this very long first chapter. I was just going to have this as a one-shot, but then I realized how much I loved writing for these two. It had ended up long because I was trying to fit in a bit of background info about how Auru found Joulee. In a way, this is like a prologue. Each chapter is going to be a different year in both Ralis's and Joulee's life, for not every week or every day is full of adventure. Though later on, it will be. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Heart Warming

**Hello! Shorter than the first and it has no action. Just a small emotional scene between the two. I don't own Zelda games and Characters, but I do 'own' Joulee and Dura. Enjoy!**

"Ralis!"

I heard that familiar voice call to me from the bottom of the waterfall. I was busy signing some things and issuing last minute orders for a large trade of Mountain ore for twenty boxes of Reekfish, which I had caught over the course of two weeks. It seems that Yeto was asking for two more boxes full in return for two more boxes of essential ore.

"Ralis!"

The voice repeated and I couldn't help but smile as I finished signing the agreement to catch two more crates of fish. I motioned the carrier to leave and I made my way over to the edge of the falls, looking down to the figure that had called my name. It was now waving ecstatically and the crimson mass of hair was getting tousled and damp from the falls.

"Come down here! I have a surprise!" Joulee called again and I knew, without even seeing them, that her golden eyes were full of their normal mischief. I let out a chuckle, my hands placed just above my pouched belt and loose fitting pants.

"Why don't you come up here?" I teased. From even that distance, I saw her stick her tongue at me. The guards that were around her laughed at the sight and I grinned even larger.

It wasn't always this way. My people didn't always enjoy Joulee's company, just because she was part Gerudo. But over the past four years, they have come to love seeing the golden eyed girl almost as much as I did.

"You know as well as I do why!" She called, now her own hands now on her hips. From that distance, all I could tell was that the clothes she wore were that of a deep purple and that she was wearing pants. Those were influenced by Ashei; that much was obvious.

I sighed. I did know why she was reluctant to come up to the throne room; Lord Dura. Though my people had grown attached to her recurring visits, Dura never enjoyed seeing her. Every time she would visit, he would implore to me to send her away. I always refused, of course, but somehow he managed to scare her. Only when she knows that he is on a trip to talk to Princess Zelda would she set foot into the upper domain.

"Come on!" She called again, tearing me from my thoughts. I grinned. I walked to the edge of the water fall and, with the grace that is known to my people, I dove into the water. I took a deep breath from the chilled water before I broke the surface of the estuary. Though Zora could breathe air, we did prefer the pure oxygen from the water.

She looked to me, grinning as I got easily out of the water. Now that I could see her closer, the deep purple shirt was that of a Goron style and make. The ornate pattern and the gold embroidery were very different from the plain, almost unnoticeable clothes she would normally wear. I was taken aback and did not notice that she had her hands hidden behind her back now.

"Wanna see your surprise?" Her voice nudged me from my thoughts and my eyes finally noticed the fact that she was indeed excited to show me something.

I nodded and as I did so a large grin broke across her face. Quickly, her small hands shot out to reveal a tiny wrapped box with a bow on top.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" Joulee chimed, still grinning.

I looked to the present, blinking. Soon I smiled and gently took the box from her, examining the box and bow.

"My birthday was three days ago you know." I teased, looking over the gold ribbon used to tie the blue box shut.

"Well Excuse me your highness!" She placed her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. "Not my fault Telma wanted me to help her clean the bar." Joulee then gave me one of her lopsided grins. "Then Darbus wanted me to help deliver some hot spring water. That is where I got the rupees for the stuff to make your gift!" She bounced on her toes, looking from me to the gift. "So open it! Open it!"

I chuckled at her excitement and slowly opened the gift to get her peeved. It worked, for she smacked me in the arm. I laughed thunderously, quickening my pace. Gently, I pocketed the ribbon and opened the box. At seeing the gift, I was slightly shocked.

"You like it?" She asked, standing on her toes to look into the box and then at my expression. In the box laid a silver neck chain and on the chain was a small, simple bottle. It was a slightly tinted Cobalt blue and the inside was empty. A cork was loosely put into the top and on the inside next to the necklace was a piece of metal.

She saw me looking at it and another grin came to her features.

"The metal is for sealing the bottle with the cork once you decide on what to put in it!" Joulee tilted her head to the side, and then looked up to me as I continued to look at the small gift she gave me. "What? Don't you like it…?" She asked in a sad tone.

I looked up to her then and smiled.

"No. I love it." I reached inside and pulled out the token and then proceeded to put it around my neck. I wore many items of jewelry, but none would be as valued as this one. "Thank-you very much, Joulee." I smiled to her again, the necklace now hung at my neck.

Her face went blank for a moment and that similar mask in her eyes hid her emotions. I was confused, but it soon went away and she grinned at me.

"So, what cha gonna put in it?" The red head changed the subject, now back to rocking back and forth on her toes. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet, probably a-"

"Your Majesty," A guard cut me off, bowing deeply before he continued. "Iza wishes to speak with you. Something about hiring on another Zora to help clean the river ride of large branches…"

"Yes, Yes. I'll get on it." I nodded to the guard, who bowed once more and left. A sigh escaped me as I turned to look back to Joulee. "I have to-"

"I know. Iza won't take long; just need to work out who wants to work for her." She smiled. Suddenly, she hugged me tightly.

I was taken by surprise. Slowly though, I hugged her back. As I hugged her, I noticed that she barely came up to my shoulder. There was always a height difference between us, but not this little. I realized that she was now twelve, soon to be a teenager. I hoped that we would always be close, even as we grew old.

She soon let go and then moved her hands in a shooing motion. I chuckled, messing up her hair with my hand and then quickly retreated. She called after my in a sarcastic tone, though I couldn't catch the words.

* * *

By the time I got back, I assumed she had gone home. But as soon as I made to the throne room, I saw Lord Dura with Joulee. His hand was clasped tightly around her arm and he was pointing to a small Zora child. I couldn't hear his words, but I knew that he was yelling at her.

He soon saw me approaching, a glare on my features, and he dropped her arm. Joulee rubbed it, yet didn't look up to Dura or me.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Dura?" I spoke with anger laced in my voice.

Dura just looked at me with an expression of pride.

"I was showing _it_ the horrible things its kind has brought to our people!" He pointed an accusing finger to Joulee, his earrings clanking together with his sudden movement.

Dura was a middle aged Zora, average in height and build. His eyes were the same color as most Zora, though there was always a hint of distaste that shone in them. His garb was elaborate, even more so then the clothes I owned for special occasions and this was to prove he was better than others. Though he was pompous, he was a close advisor to my mother and had helped me many times during my first year or two of rule. And he was a man that would always tell me of the Zora law.

The way he treated Joulee never sat well with me.

"She did nothing to this child!" I almost growled to Dura as I glared daggers at him. He returned my glare and crossed his arms.

"Gerudos are all alike." He huffed as he held his chin high. "They are to be held accounted for each other's actions."

I was about to angrily reply when I saw from the corner of my eye Joulee kneel down in front of the small Zora child.

"Hello. I'm Joulee… what is your name?" She whispered to the girl.

The child said nothing at first, just looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Lord Dura says to not talk to you…" The small girl finally spoke at a whisper, taking a glance to Dura and me before returning her stare to Joulee. "He says you killed Momma when you freezed the upper pond." The girl looked to her feet, sniffling slightly.

A pang of anger swelled in my chest and I was about to speak, but Joulee spoke first.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear your Momma died." She placed her hand over her heart, still looking to the small child. "My Momma died too. The desert took her from me…" A sad smile came to her lips. "I promise to you, on my Momma's soul, that I didn't do anything to hurt your Momma." She lifted her hand and then gently petted the girl's arm. "But if feeling anger towards me will make you feel better, then you can go ahead and hate me. I'll understand."

I watched her with awe as she acted so much older than she was. Dura was about to retort, but I stopped him with a glare that could kill and he remained silent.

The Zora shook her head. "I don't wanna hate you." She began to sniffle again, tears now running down her cheeks. "I just want my Momma." The girl cried, her tiny voice letting out a sob or two once in a while.

Joulee quickly scooped up the small girl and lifted her into her arms, holding her close. The small girl clutched at her purple shirt, soaking it with her tears. With the hand that wasn't supporting the small child; she was petting her head and cooing, whispering:

"It's good to cry. It will never be alright, but it will get better." She spoke honestly to the child in a calming tone.

The small spot in my heart for her grew then and I then wondered if that someday this girl will control the whole thing… and if I would embrace the control.

"Of course she would lie on her mother's soul." Dura growled, breaking the moment.

Sometimes I really disliked him.

**Like I said; shorter than the first. I liked writing this emotional scene, though I would guess it might be boring to outsiders. Next chapter will happen within this same year and will –hopefully- involve some action! Please review/critique!**


	3. The Real Surprise

**Hello! Another fairly long chapter with icky somewhat fight scene. I cannot write fight scenes to save my life, so please pardon its lacking in everything it needs. LoZ, its characters, and its places are not belonging to me. Dura and Joulee do.**

I never imagined that Joulee could ever hurt another living thing. Sure, once when I first met her those four years ago, but that was because of her heritage and my youthful ignorance. The years I have been her friend and companion lead me to think that my friend was too gentle for that kind of thing. After what happened with the small Zora child, I would never guess that she had that kind of spirit in her to lift a weapon. That opinion changed drastically within mere minutes.

* * *

I saw her on the bridge that was just above Lake Hylia. I was on my way back home from a visit with Link and Ilia when I saw her just sitting on one of the many crates that were used by visitors to look over the bridge's sides. I assumed that she was waiting for me and a smile came to my lips at the thought. Just as I was about to call out her name and wave, I noticed her distant form stiffen. Confused, I looked to where her gaze now rested and saw them- two of those horrible Bulblins on their large pig mount.

They are ruthless creatures, killing any passersby they saw. Even after all these years, they still rode across the paths and Hyrule Field. A pang of fear came to my chest. These creatures lit the carriage on fire, the carriage that was taking Ilia, Telma, and I to Kakariko Village for care. If it was not for Link, our fates would have been with the fire.

One of my guards shook my shoulder, waking me from my horrible memory. He pointed back to Joulee and my eyes strayed over to her now standing form.

There she was, standing her ground in front of that charging boar. A Bulblin lit one arrow ablaze and I gasped. She didn't move, even as the creature took aim at her and the pig was about to trample her. My hand was about to signal my personal archer to shoot it down, when something shocking happened. The arrow was easily dodged by Joulee and with a fierce kick to a crate she tripped the boar and sent its riders flying. One flew over the edge of the bridge and I knew that it would be dead as soon as it hit the water. The other –the archer- had fallen face first onto the stone bridge. Before it could get up, Joulee was on its back. She grabbed one of its arrows and, with a quick motion, rammed the point into the skull of the beast. A cry of death escaped it before it went limp on the cold stone. Joulee flipped off just before the creature exploded in a ball of black dust.

My feet moved me then, making me run toward her. My guards called out to me, trying to make me show restrain, but at that moment I had to make sure she was alright. To see if what happened really did happen. I slowed my pace and then completely stopped, watching her. She had yet to see me and her gaze was to the tips of her fingers. From my distance, I could barely make out the fact that there was blood on them. It was the dark red black blood of the evil beasts, left over from the now dead creature. On the ground where the creature had disappeared into smoke was one red rupee.

It seemed, though, that she didn't see it. She was engrossed with her blood tinged hands, her golden eyes a mask over her emotions. A veil that I would always see when an emotion she didn't want tried to show itself.

A long, exasperated sigh escaped her and both her hands quickly ran through her hair. They stopped at the top and the fingers clutched at the roots of those short crimson locks, her eyes squeezed shut.

I couldn't stop looking at her. I wanted to speak; I wanted to move and embrace her; even a small part inside of me wanted to run.

After a few long, silent moments of her breathing, Joulee finally opened her eyes. Removing only one hand from her scalp, the twelve year old reached down and grabbed the rupee. She pocketed it and then turned in my direction as if she was going to leave. A shocked expression came to her features when she saw me watching her. Her metal eyes scanned my own shocked and confused expression.

A sigh escaped her.

"Don't look like that Ralis. They have no soul." She said bluntly, now removing the other hand from her tangled mess of hair. I could tell that she was holding back a bad case of the shakes and she tried to smile. "That one is the fifth I've killed." Looking to her pocket which now held the red rupee, her eyes held a bit of sadness. "They always leave the best things."

I couldn't say anything. My mouth was open, ready to speak, but the words were caught in my throat. Looking to me, she chuckled gently… sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She walked up to me then, standing shoulder to shoulder. Her hand rose as if to pat me on the shoulder, but she stopped herself when she again seemed to notice the blood once more. A small, shuddering inhale came to her and she quickly dropped her hand. "I'll see you at the domain…"She murmured before she quickly ran from me, pushing through the few guards that had accompanied me.

I didn't move for a long while, just staring wide mouthed to the spot where she had slain a beast before my very eyes. Joulee, the sweet girl that I knew, just killed a beast.

And for some reason, I was furious.

* * *

When the guards and I had returned to the throne room, I saw Joulee sitting on the rim of the small lake that fed the falls. Her legs were knee deep in water and a laugh could be heard coming from her lips. The small Zora child that Dura tried to make hate Joulee was giggling, splashing water at her.

Joulee had changed her clothes. I couldn't remember what she was wearing when she attacked the creatures, but I knew for a fact that her shirt wasn't blue and her pants were not black as they were now. Did blood get on them?

"Prince Ralis! How was your trip?" A throne guard approached me with a kind bow, unwittingly calling to attention my appearance.

Joulee looked up to me, eyes a mask. It was like she was trying to sort out which emotion would keep me from asking questions and she suddenly picked happiness, one that might have worked if it was any other topic that was on my mind.

"It was good, thank-you. Would you please excuse me?" I murmured to the guard, leaving before he could answer. I walked over to her, Joulee now back to playing with the small Zora. I crossed my arms and looked down to her as she pretended I wasn't there. "We need to talk." My voice was stern.

She didn't say anything right away, just looked to the crystal clear waters.

"About what?" When she finally spoke, she faked innocence. Her feet kicked gently in the water and her eyes never looked up.

I had to refrain from scowling.

"You know what." I whispered, not wanting to alarm the child.

"There is nothing to talk about on that subject." Her eyes looked up to me and I was shocked to see their own stern air to them. "Alright?"

I wasn't about to drop it so easily.

"No. It is not alright!" Gripping her arm, I pulled her to her feet gently but with enough force to get my point across. "We will talk about this now, in the meeting room."

The meeting room was the only place I knew we could talk in confidence. It was completely sound proof and two guards were stationed outside the door to make sure no one tried to get in.

She glared at me, ripping her arm from my grasp.

"Fine." She growled. She quickly walked to the meeting room's door and opened it. With the dramatics that came with that age, she slammed it shut. One of the guards that were positioned next to it jumped slightly, but remained at his post.

I looked at the door, not moving from my spot for a few minutes. This was the angriest I have seen Joulee, her normal demeanor a mix of silliness and joy. I slowly started to dread the talk and my limbs seemed to get heavier as they took me to the meeting room entrance.

"No one is to enter unless it is an emergency." I told the guard, who nodded. I opened the door and, without the drama Joulee used, closed it behind me.

She sat at the far end of the table, her arms crossed tightly against her chest and her chin held high. The years have definitely changed the both of us drastically, in mere appearance alone. Both of us had aged into either an adult or very close to it. I secretly wondered if anything else had changed between us through the years.

I strolled over to the table and sat two chairs down from her. Her defiant chin stuck out more as she kept her eyes on the somehow very interesting wall.

"What happened?" I murmured, looking intently to my young friend.

"Nothing."

"Now Joulee…"

"I said nothing happened!" She yelled, her eyes now whipping over to look at me. "Nothing Ralis! I killed a beast, a mere beast, before it could kill me." Her eyes were ablaze with emotion and her hands were balled up into fists.

I glared to her.

"From what I saw, it looked like you were waiting for it to come to that bridge." I retorted.

She didn't look to me then, her eyes turning back to the walls.

"So what if I was?" She murmured, her eyes flickering over to my face before looking back to the wall. "You're not the boss of me."

My mind snapped then. My limbs were no longer numb and I couldn't hold back the anger. I stood suddenly and walked up to her chair. With a quickly motion of my foot, I pulled the chair from the table and tightly grabbed the arms of the chair. I leaned forward, close enough so that our noses almost touched. Her expression remained the same.

"Not your boss?" I growled. "When did it matter if I was your boss to care about you?" I watched her, waiting for an answer. When I got none, I continued. "I'll tell you when- never. And your attempt to kill yourself today was not a good way to keep the people that care about you happy!" I stood up straight then, throwing my hands in the air. "I mean, Goddess Bless! You stood _right in front_ of that boar!"

"So what? It is my life!" She yelled back, standing up from her chair. "I can do as I please, when I please!" Joulee gritted her teeth.

"You are a woman! Your life should be saved; you should be training to be some man's wife…" My words trailed off as soon as I spoke them. I mentally slapped myself as I saw her expression change from anger to saddened rage. I had always thought that one day she would marry a man that I would approve of, yet I _knew _that is was a thought that couldn't be. "Joulee, I didn't mean-"

"Some man's wife?" She repeated, her words coming out shaky from anger. "That is a good one, Prince." A mocking laugh escaped her. "A very good one." The laughing stopped and she glared at me. "Who would marry me Ralis? Hmm? Who?" Her whole body began to tremble with rage. "A good, noble man? No. I'm just a Gerudo peasant." A hand went to her chin in mock contemplation. "A good, soldier? No. I'm just a Gerudo citizen." Her hand slipped from her chin and landed at her side. "A horrible drunk, poor and homeless? No! I'm a Goddess Damned Gerudo!" She yelled. I was shocked to hear her curse.

"No one would marry me, Ralis." She continued, noticing my stunned expression. "I'm just some illegitimate Gerudo child of a Hylian woman…" A hand quickly went to one of her eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears. She fell back into the chair, the tears flowing freely from her golden eyes.

I stood stunned for a few more moments, piecing together her words. It slowly dawned on me what she had just told me…

"Hylian woman? But that would mean…" My words trailed off and I took a deep inhale of breath. Joulee looked up to me, hands loose in her lap now.

With tears still rolling down her cheeks, she gave me the meekest smile I have ever seen from her.

"Yeah. You pieced together something that took me twelve years to figure out on my own…" She murmured, her gaze falling to look at her hands. "And what is worse is that I felt pleasure when I killed that creature with my bare hands." She took in a shuddering breath. "I'm becoming him." She whispered, her tears now flowing even heavier. "You must hate me."

My heart was ripping in half just watching her in this state. Without a second thought, I fell to my knees before her and quickly took her hands in my own.

"No. I could never hate you." I spoke sternly, looking into those tear soaked gold coins of her eyes. "And you are not becoming him. You are the daughter of Auru… and Shad and Telma and Rusl and Ashei. You are a child of the Resistance, someone that could never be evil." Removing one hand from hers, I used my thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "You'll never be him."

She looked at me, the mask that was usually there in her eyes gone and I could clearly see that she wanted to believe me. But something inside my heart told me that she would always doubt it, always think that she could never leave his hatred.

With a small sniffle, Joulee squeezed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Can you read me a book, just like we used to do when we were younger?" A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Only if you want to."

A smile came to my features. I gently had her stand up, still holding onto her hand.

"Of course." I murmured, leading her to the library.

It was still the same, in every way, from the first day we read together. The same chair and the same book sat just under the stain glass window. I sat in the chair and soon she sat in my lap. She grabbed the book from the side table and flipped it to the chapter she wanted. As I began to read, she curled up closer to me and cried some more, quietly. I didn't stop reading and I didn't slow either.

I wanted her to know that I'll always be there to read her a story or hold her hand. I wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on whenever she felt like it.

As I read the chapter that must have been read many times, the library still stayed the same. The books, the smell, the memories, all of it didn't change. For those moments we sat and I read, time stopped; it even reversed back to the time of our first meeting in this library and how the only thing that really changed was the space in my heart for her…

It grew.

**Yep, some of you might have seen it coming, others most likely didn't. I even didn't for a while, until I thought it would add a 'nice' twist. For her conception to be even possible, I edited the timeline of TP a bit to make it work. Nothing drastic, just changed how long Ganon was wandering the Twilight Realm. Is it just me or is this chapter a bit awkward? Critique/Review is always welcome! Tips on how to make my fighting scenes better is much loved!**


	4. Needed Escape

**Hello! This -a bit short- chapter is in the POV of Joulee. Enjoy! (I don't own any of the Zelda games, places, or characters. Dura and Joulee are mine)**

I didn't attend his funeral. I wanted to, but I did not. There were many reasons for my avoidance, but only three of them really mattered;

I knew I was going to cry. No one was allowed to see me cry. Only two people have; Ralis when I was twelve and the man that was now beneath three feet of dirt, labeled only by a piece of stone.

I wanted people to come to his funeral. Many people loved Auru, but not everyone liked me. Hell, they despised me with a passion. I had over heard some people talking about if that 'a cursed Gerudo' was going to be there, they wouldn't show up. I couldn't let that happen, I wanted him to be surrounded by people.

I blamed myself for his death. I could have stopped it, I know I could have. I could have easily stopped the beasts from attacking us in Hyrule Field, but I wanted to race him to Death Mountain. I'm seventeen and I still wanted to be the young child he saved from the desert all those years ago…

I remember him laughing at me as I ran much faster than him. He blamed old age. I blamed inactivity. I turned to him, laughing and calling to him that I was going to beat him. He raised his hands in defensive gesture, laughing is warm hearted laugh that I loved. This man was who I wanted as my father and I always considered him as such.

Then everything happened so fast. I saw them coming, those creatures I killed in my free time. They rode toward him, archers ready with those arrows of fire aimed right at him. I barely remember calling to him, telling him to run. I saw his expression, his look of disbelief. He turned to where I pointed and saw them.

That stubborn man didn't move though. He stood his ground and I remember gasping.

My feet ran to him as fast as they could. My voice yelled to him, telling him to move. My mind raced, trying to find something to defend him with. I had no weapons. There was nothing I could use to improvise with, not even a measly stick. The flat field only had puddles and grass.

I barely made it in time to see it happen. An arrow went flying from an archer and time slowed. I wasn't going to make it. My feet couldn't move fast enough, my limbs not strong enough to take me to him. The arrow hit him in the chest, piercing the leather clothes he wore.

Then I remember rage. A feeling of great rage boiling under my skin. I got fast on my feet, catching him before he hit the ground. He gave me a small smile, but then he was gone. I held him close, not wanting him to leave me alone. I didn't feel like I was seventeen anymore, I felt like the small girl that lost her mother to the desert sands and now lost the man who loved me as soon as he found me.

I heard the creatures laugh and then an archer hook another arrow to his bow. They were going to kill me. As soon as I heard the arrow whizzing toward me, I acted on the rage.

It never hit me. It never got close to its target. I caught it, my hand having whipped out to snatch it from mid air. A sound of shock came out of those creatures as I set Auru gently on the ground. I stood and turned to them, the rage glowing in my eyes. They notched another arrow on their bow. Before they even got a chance to aim at me, I threw the arrow. It landed in the creature's skull with a sickening sound. It didn't have a chance to scream in pain, it just slipped off the boar and was crushed under its cleft feet. The other rider howled, but didn't dare to face me. Turning the boar around, it tried to escape from me.

I wasn't about to let that happen. But what could I do? It was running away on a creature much faster then me and was out of range of any arrow I could find in the other creature's quiver.

_Use Din's fire._ A low, evil voice sounded in my mind. _She blesses us. Let it burn for its crime against the child of the one True King._

Without another thought my hand stretched out to aim it to the creature. Somehow, I knew what to do. The rage inside me exploded and with a snap of my fingers on the out stretched hand, the creature burst into flames. A wild, pained howling came from the beast as it was lit ablaze. It fell from the boar, the fire burning its flesh from its bone. The boar ran from the flames and straight toward me.

I was snapped out of the rage and thought that the boar was going to trample me for killing its rider. As it approached, I got ready to jump out of the way. Yet, the trampling never came. The beast stopped short of me and stood before me. Its wild eyes looked me over with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

Then it kneeled before me, its nose to the ground. A shocked express came to my features, not sure what to think. It stayed that way while I thought of what to think of it. Never before has a boar come to me in this fashion; most would run away if they lived.

I looked over to Auru, whose body lay on the grass and my heart broke. I had to take him home and I couldn't carry him by myself. I looked back to the boar, tears running down my cheeks. This creature would have to help me bring Auru back. With a motion of my hand, the boar stood and walked over to Auru. I followed grimly and when the creature was beside him, it knelt once more.

As gently as I could, I lifted Auru and put him on the back of the beast. I then hefted myself up next to him, holding onto the now colder body. With a nudge of my foot and a small command to go to Castle Town, the creature stood and took me there as fast as the large beast could. The whole time I cried, getting rid of the tears of pain and confusion that was inflicted onto me in mere minutes. No one was allowed to see my tears.

After his formal funeral and all had left with their final goodbyes, I went to his grave. It was just before the sun fully set on the horizon, the time that was called twilight. I stood before his grave, a small bunch of desert lilies in my hand. I looked over the trinkets left on his grave and tried to guess who gave what.

A small, ornate dagger; Ashei

A book bound in leather; Shad

A bottle of wine; Telma

A Death Mountain Ore; Darbus

A strand of Goddess Prayer beads; Renado

A swatch of green cloth with gold Triforce embroidery; Link and Ilia

A carved wooden Cucco; Rusl and his family

A badge of Courage; Princess Zelda

A coral beaded fishing hook; Ralis

Ralis… My thoughts wandered to my close friend, eyeing the gift he gave to Auru's soul. It was beautifully made and I knew that it must have been one of his hooks that he needed to catch Reekfish with. I could almost see his expression at finding out I wasn't at the funeral. I told no one that I wouldn't be there. I haven't talked to anyone since his death, avoiding contact with humans. The boar that carried me was the only creature I interacted with, for it never left my side. Even now it was waiting for me right outside the Kakariko Graveyard.

I set the lilies down on his grave. I looked at his grave stone and read aloud what was written.

"Auru; Great Member of Resistance, Friend, Adventurer…" I paused at the last word. My hand brushed against it, tears swelling in my eyes. "and Father." I whisper the last words, tears now streaking down my cheeks. He had asked that this was to be written in his will. He had no blood children.

He considered me his child.

With a sad smile, I leaned forward and kissed his tombstone.

"I love you Father." I murmured, quickly wiping my tears away as I stood up straight again. With one last look to the stone that was marking the grave of the man that gave me everything, I quickly made my way back to the boar.

I mounted it and with a wild kick of my feet, it ran out of town. I looked back to the village, noticing that my exit had caused Renado to light his home and come out of it. I knew that he saw me, but I didn't care. I needed to leave. I wanted to talk to the only person I could think about other than Auru.

I needed to see Ralis.

* * *

The boar took me as far as it could on its legs, but it couldn't come to the upper domain. My clothes were a mess, dirt on the knees of my breeches and my hair was a wild tangle of red. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my skin.

I never thought I was a beautiful girl. I was too wild, too unemotional toward others. I was gifted with the body of a Gerudo woman, but I was far too short. My nose was bordering on being too hawk like, though the Hylian in me made it small. My face was fuller then I wanted and my eyes…

My eyes were a curse, they marked me for the Gerudo I am.

I wanted to look good for Ralis for some reason. I wanted to take away from the disappointment I knew he must have felt and replace it with another emotion. I wasn't sure which one I wanted him to feel, for I haven't felt it before to give it a name.

I walked up to the nearest guard. He smiled to me.

"Hello Joulee. Do you wish for me to tell Prince Ralis you are here?" He asked kindly.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. He nodded and soon walked off to the throne room.

I waited anxiously, running my small hands through the tangled mess that was my hair. I flinched with each tangle and knot that I hit. I tried to brush off the dirt from my knees and straighten out my plain, tan shirt. As I was straightening out the sleeves, I felt the scars on my shoulders from my childhood. The scars I inflicted on myself. I barely remember why I had caused them in the first place. All I remembered was a burning in my skin and a voice telling me something; something that I blocked from my memory.

A cough woke me from my thoughts and I turned to see the guard from before. He looked nervous, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er, Prince Ralis isn't seeing anyone right now." The guard didn't look at me, suddenly fascinated with his feet.

I was shocked. Ralis always would see me or anyone who needed to talk to him.

"You did tell him it was me right? I just need to talk to him real quick."

The guard continued to look to his feet.

"Prince Ralis said that he didn't want to talk…" He looked up to me then, a look of sympathy on his face. "to you."

My mouth went slack. He didn't want to see me? He openly said he didn't want to talk to me? I couldn't believe it. Did he hate me for not going to Auru's formal funeral? I thought he would understand even a little bit.

"Oh." I murmured. My eyes became the mask that I had perfected as a child and I looked to the guard with an emotionless expression. "Well, could you give Prince Ralis a message?" When the guard nodded, I quickly thought out what to say. "Tell him that I wish him the best of luck and I hope to see him if I return. And tell him happy twenty-first birthday." With a nod, I walked away from the awed guard and went back to my boar.

He was the only person who I could talk to, who I could cry in front of, and who I felt something for. He didn't want to see me. My heart was my throat and I let out a small sob once I got to the boar. It looked to me and snorted. It didn't know why I cried.

I quickly got into the saddle of the beast and took its reins in my hands. I needed to get away. I needed to release my frustration out on something.

An idea struck me. The desert. The desert was the place where the Bulblins were camped. They had killed Auru and I was going to kill them. I knew a secret way to the desert, a way that Auru had shown me. No one else could get to the desert unless they went via Fyer's cannon ride and then they would have to traverse the sands by foot.

I spurred the boar on to the secret passage. I would kill a Bulblin and take its bow and arrows for my weapon.

As I rode, I hoped that Ralis got his message. Even though he hated me, I could never hate him.

* * *

But Ralis never got her message. He never got the first message that Joulee was there to see him. He was actually waiting for her to come, to see him so that he could comfort her.

But Lord Dura had intercepted both messages. He had told the guard that Prince Ralis didn't want to see her. Dura wanted to make sure that the Prince never saw the Gerudo girl again and the second message the guard brought made him overjoyed. Ralis would never get the message.

**Well, I didn't want to do it, but I did. I killed off Auru. I wasn't sure if I was going to, but I think it worked out for the best. I also made it from Joulee's POV because I felt that it wouldn't work from Ralis'. I hope that it gave more of an insight into her emotions and conflict with herself. I hope you liked it and please review/critique! Anything is loved (except flaming) and let it be known that I do not support Link x Ilia pairing. I just felt that –sadly- it was a most likely to happen pairing. Also, I do not know if Auru had children so I went with him having none.**


	5. Returned

**I do not own Zelda. Joulee and Dura are mine. Longer A/N at bottom. WARNING! SAPPYNESS! Enjoy!**

Everyone tried there hardest to find her. She had left in the night, when Telma was asleep and collected some things; extra clothes, food, water, and anything else that could be carried.

There was no note. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. We looked everywhere for her. My guards and I checked every body of water. Ashei checked Snow Peak and Shad the skies. Telma checked the towns, Rusl and Link checked the forests, and Renado had the Gorons look through the mines of their mountain.

All that was left was the desert. Rusl couldn't leave his family, Telma had to stay at her bar, Shad couldn't go, and Ashei wasn't used to the harsh heat –only the harsh cold. I couldn't go or send my people because the lack of water would kill us. That left Link and we didn't ask him to go- he had bittersweet memories and painful experiences in the desert.

So we just prayed to the Goddesses to keep her safe. I felt like I prayed to everything that was a higher being to keep her safe and to bring her back to me. I was furious at her for not talking to me. I was sad that she didn't at least leave a message saying she was going to be gone. Didn't she care that people were worried about her?

That I was worried?

I was restless for three months, going about my duties on autopilot. I remember signing things, fishing, trading, and sleeping. I kept a façade that I was alright, but I could tell that my people noticed my melancholy mood in everything I did. When I had nothing to do, I would either sit on my throne and just watch my people go about their days or sit in my library and read over the book. The same book she would read every time she got the chance. The book itself was telling the story of the Zora.

It told about Nayru and a Hylian man of the sea. He was wise like the goddess and she loved him the most of all the beings created by Farore, though she thought that all creatures made by her sister were too self absorbed. One day, while he and his family were at sea, a storm hit the vessel that he manned and the ship sunk. As he was drowning, Nayru heard his prayers. It wasn't something she expected from the selfish people she knew Farore had created. He prayed that his family would be saved, even if he had to die to appease the sea. Just before she transcended to the heavens with her sisters, she fulfilled his prayers and saved his family. They grew gills and flippers, their bodies transforming into the Zora that are known now. She also saved him, giving him the same gifts. And for many years, if a sailor and his family were almost lost to the sea, they turned into Zora to live their new lives in the water. His selfless prayer saved lives and created my people.

Why the eight year old Joulee wanted this book, I never knew, but I never asked. I was just happy to be with her.

* * *

I was in the meeting room, going over some trade agreements, when Lord Dura came in. His footsteps woke me from my daydream and I looked up to the older man. He was much more joyful since Joulee left, telling me every day that she left because it was for the best. When I first saw him, I thought he was going to go off on another rant about how I 'should stop thinking about the treacherous Gerudo and completely forget her'. I sighed.

"Yes Lord Dura?" I murmured, my hands lying loosely on the table. "Can I help you?"

He eyed me for a moment, and then nodded.

"More like how you can help your people." He answered me in a very serious tone. I gave him a curious look. I have always helped my people. When he saw that I wasn't going to reply, he continued. "You are turning twenty-two, your majesty. Have you even thought about who is going to be your queen?"

A shocked look came to my features.

"My Queen?" I repeated, still shocked at the sudden topic. Lord Dura had always hinted at this topic, talking about how beautiful or dignified a Zora woman was. His now out right question caught me completely off guard.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied, a sigh escaping him. "Though you are King, our people and others still call you Prince. You must marry soon, so that your true title can be recognized and so that you will have heirs to the throne."

I stopped myself before I could retort. It was true. I was the King of my people, but I am still called Prince Ralis by both them and people under other monarchs. I personally didn't mind, but I saw where Dura was getting at- our people need a King, not someone people still thought of as a Prince. Looking up to Dura, I blinked.

"You are correct, Lord Dura." I answered him, nodding. A small smile came to his features, for it was rare for me to openly say he was correct.

"Thank-you, Your Highness. Now," He clasped his hands together, a short clapping sound coming from the motion. "Who do you have in mind to be your Queen?"

The very blunt question caught me off guard once more. I never really thought about who was going to be my queen. Yes, I was attracted to many women in my short time as an adult, but those affections came to pass. I wanted more than beauty. I wanted more than grace. Goddess, I don't think I wanted a woman with nobility perfection- it would get boring after a short time.

Dura must have noticed I couldn't think of anyone, so he started to throw out some names.

"Kaila?" He offered

"No, she is too high maintenance." I answered bluntly, remembering the in-depth conversation she had once with Joulee about her daily routine. I also remembered Joulee replying with how she usually forgot to comb her hair in the mornings.

"Pattel?"

"No, she is far too shy." I replied, remembering how Darbus came to the Domain to speak to me and the Zora fled to the lake's depths at the sight of him and his friends. I then remembered how Joulee embraced the large Goron and her laugh when he hugged her back, lifting her small form from the ground.

"Swift?"

"No, far too pompous." I shook my head, recalling the time she literally spat in the face of a Hylian child that got the Zora's feet dirty. I also remembered how Joulee gave that woman a verbal beating for it, and then helped the child get cleaned up.

Dura could sense something that I myself didn't.

"… Mire?" He inquired.

"No, she is…" I had to think of what to say. Mire was a good Zora, kind hearted and sweet. But something about her just didn't make me want her to be my queen. "Too tame." I finally finished, finding the right word for it. She would do whatever someone asked her. I remembered how defiant Joulee was when a Noble told her to carry his wife's bags and the snide comment about how the woman wouldn't last in the real world.

Dura continued to throw out names, and for each I would come up with something that turned me off from them. 'Too tall', 'Too pale', 'Too squat', 'Too quiet', 'Too old', Etcetera. After a while, I think my mind started to come up with fake reasons and for each name I remembered something that Joulee did that was the exact opposite. I didn't even fully realize it until Dura said one name.

"Joulee?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation or thought, almost cutting him off as soon as I heard the first syllable. Dura glared at me and it was then I realized what I just said. I inhaled gently, and then looked to the floor. Every fiber of my being was yelling at me, telling me that I was right to answer yes. That hers was the only name I would ever say yes to for as long as I lived. "By the grace of the Goddesses, yes." I whispered to myself, just soft enough so that Dura couldn't hear.

An aggravated sigh escaped the older man, his fingers now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your Majesty, she is gone. She has been gone for almost a year now and might even be dead." Those last words were filled with a tone of hope that sickened me. I looked up to him, that look that screamed that he was better than his own people on his features. "The Gerudo left without even telling anyone. She obviously didn't care about _people_."

I knew that by people, he meant me. I nagging voice in the back of my mind agreed with him. It was now my turn to sigh and I slowly nodded.

"You are right, Dura. I guess that she won't come ba-" I was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Turning to the large stone entrance as it opened slightly, I saw the very familiar reddish cap and flag of the postman. It seemed he was waiting for permission to enter and I nodded.

"Prince Ralis, I-"

"King Ralis." Lord Dura harshly corrected, glaring to the Hylian. The postman blinked and I nodded for him to continue.

"_King_ Ralis, I have a letter from Telma for you." He spoke again, speaking the corrected title for Lord Dura's sake more than mine. Walking up to me, he held it out to me. I gratefully took it. "It is a 'read now' letter." The strange man in shorts added before he left the meeting room.

Looking over the letter, I quickly opened it before Dura could get back to scolding me.

_Ralis,_

_She is here _

_I cannot hold her in the bar for much longer, she isn't a child anymore and I cannot hold an adult against their will (unless drunk). I convinced her to stay for a while and get some proper rest, but if she learns that I set a letter to you to come and see her, she might use gentle force to leave._

_It seems that she doesn't want to see you. Yet, it also seems like she does. Did something happen between you?_

_Never mind, tell me when you get here._

_Be quick,_

_Telma._

A look of shock came to my features as I reread the letter over and over again, not fully comprehending what Telma just told me. A swarm of different feelings crammed itself into my chest as I finally put the letter on the table.

I shot Dura an almost childish look to counter his own look of confusion.

"She is back." I said before I quickly walked to the door to leave.

With the speed I thought wouldn't come with his age and status, Dura stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Don't do it your majesty." He glared.

"Move Lord Dura." I spoke, trying to move by him and failed.

"She is a Gerudo, a woman who would rather kill you then embrace you." He growled.

"I said _move_, Dura." My voice got stern and I was on the verge to actually order him. A brief look of shock came to Dura's face, but was soon replaced with a scowl. He moved out of the way and I opened the door as fast as I could. Just as I passed him, I paused for the slightest moment and looked him in the eyes. "And you are wrong. Oh so wrong." Before he could answer, I had closed the door behind me and was now quickly walking to the falls.

"Prince Ralis, where…?" A guard followed after me, confused.

"I'm going to Telma's. If anyone asks, I'm there- I don't know when I'll be back." I quickly answered. As soon as I got to the falls, I turned to the guard. "I'm going by myself. It will be quicker for me." With a final nod, I turned to the falls and dove in. As soon as I hit the water, I swam as fast as I could to Castle Town.

I have to know why she left. I had to see her, even if she hated me- for I could never hate her.

* * *

I was still wet when I entered Telma's bar. My breath was rapid, for as soon as I set foot on land I ran. Zora are meant for swimming, not running.

Telma was at the bar and when she saw me she gave me a warm smile. The years had aged her; a small amount of wrinkles had found themselves onto her face and her red-brown hair had streaks of grey at the temples. Yet her personality kept her young.

"Ralis, I'm glad you got the message." She said, her voice calming me ever so slightly. It always had that affect on me. Seeing my eyes search the bar, she chuckled. "She is in her old room." Telma pointed to two doors to the far end of the bar. "It's the one on the right." She added as I made my way to the door.

My heart raced. I was going to see her. Talk to her and give her the comfort I had saved for her when Auru died. But in my throat wasn't words of comfort, but words of anger.

Anger over her just leaving and not telling anyone. Not telling me. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind and I had the exact words to say as soon as I opened the door.

The words died in my throat once I saw her.

She stood by one of the nightstands, a photo in her hands. What it was of, I couldn't tell, but I also didn't care. She had changed so much since I saw her last, even though it was just under a year ago. Her crimson hair was choppy short, obviously of her own doing and her normally pale skin was bronzed. Joulee had grown a bit taller, though not as much as I had once I was her age. She wore a tan sleeveless shirt and her arms were wrapped up in white cloth. Telma must have wrapped them, for they were clean. Her pants were also tan and thick swatches of fabric were on the knees and butt of the calf length shorts.

She must have heard my breathing, for she turned to face me. Brief shock came to her features and her golden eyes looked over me. I had changed very little in the year that we were apart, but it seemed that she just now noticed how much I've changed since the first day we met.

I now stood at a height of just over six feet and I was no longer the tall, awkward teen I was those years ago. I filled out fairly well, becoming the swimmer muscular that is a known trait to my people. The pants I wore were simple and non-descript, which got me confused with a non-royal Zora. I still wore the many necklaces I always wore and the earrings that gave me my rank. Those were the few things that stayed the same over the years.

A long moment of silence came between us as we just looked at each other, counted all the changes that happened over the years.

"You still have it." Joulee broke the silence. Her voice was the same chiming sound that I loved.

"Huh?" That was the depth of my vocabulary at that moment, still confused and now mesmerized by the voice I hadn't heard in a year.

A small chuckle escaped her full lips as she strode over to me, shortening the space between us with her quick strides. Her hand gently reached out to the one necklace around my neck that wasn't like the others. It was a simple silver chain with a small, blue tinted bottle attached to it like a charm.

"This. I would have thought you would have rid yourself of it." She murmured as she looked it over. My heart quickened. She was so close- I could smell the sand and the sun on her skin and in her hair. My body urged me to hold her in my arms, but I refrained. My eyes became sad as I gazed down at her. She barely made it to my shoulder and her hair covered her coin eyes.

"Why did you leave?" I asked sadly, never taking my eyes off her.

She didn't answer me at first, still rolling the small bottle between her delicate fingers. No, delicate wasn't a word for them anymore- they were callused and her hands were scarred. Some of the scars even looked fresh.

Another pause passed between us before she looked up to me and gave me a meek smile.

"Because I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore…" Her eyes became filled with sadness. "Because I thought you hated me."

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. My hand reached up to her cheek and rested itself there. My thumb brushed away a lone tear that she didn't even know got free.

Those golden eyes drew me in and I gently leaned to her, putting my lips to hers.

They were as soft as I imagined, the extreme sun not affecting them like they would another. Every feeling that I have had for her rolled into one with one name…

I loved her. I loved everything about her.

Then, after moments of pure bliss, I realized what I had done. I pulled away, suddenly nervous. Was she going to yell at me or hit me?

"Joulee, I'm so sor-" Her hand came up to my mouth and silenced me. A small smile came to her features.

"No talking. Not now." Joulee murmured before she stood on her toes and kissed me.

I was shocked, but soon that was overcome by joy. My hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I kissed her deeply. Her arms looped gently around my neck, pulling her even closer to me. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever before we finally stopped.

Yet we didn't let go of one another. We still held on, my face now buried in her hair and hers resting on my shoulder.

We didn't speak, but there was no need. A whole wordless conversation passed between the two of us while we were in each other's arms.

**Dfghjkhgfkzl! This chapter took me the longest to write. I knew exactly what I wanted, but when I first wrote it out it ended up being really, really short. I'm not the best at putting filler in things, so I apologize if this is kind of long winded and/or awkward. I do enjoy how I ended this chapter, though I feel like I could have added a bit more. Two questions to you all; do you hate Dura? Was the kissing scene to cliché or unnatural? Just want to know. Please Read and Review/Critique!**


	6. Rude Awakening

**Erm, yeah! Zelda Characters and Places not mine. Dura and Joulee are. Longer A/N at bottom. Enjoy!**

We stood together for a short while before I noticed that Joulee was starting to get tired. I convinced her to sit down and we both sat down on her bed. We didn't speak, we just sat in silence.

It was steadily getting dark, the window in her room revealing that the sun was setting. I looked over to Joulee, her face slowly being covered in shadows. I didn't like that. I wanted to see her face for as long as I was here with her and I don't want to miss a moment of it.

"I'll get some matches from Telma." I murmured as I began to rise to my feet. Her hand gently gripped my arm and I turned to look at her. She shook her head and stood herself. I sat back down and watched her as she approached the nearest lantern. I was confused when she reached out her hand and cupped the kindling of the torch in her hands.

It then suddenly burst into flames. A gasp escaped me against my will and she turned around to face me. Her features were lit in the glow of the torch and I saw the small smirk that tugged at her lips at my shock. Joulee raised her hand once more and with a snap of her fingers, the rest of the room's torches were set ablaze out of thin air.

I was still in a bit of shock as she came back over to me and sat down.

"Din has been kind to me. She has kept me warm during the desert's cold nights." She answered my unspoken question with a sad smile on her lips. Her eyes wouldn't look to mine and instead looked to the wooden floor. After another few moments of silence, she looked up to me and gently took one of my hands in hers. "What about you? Has Nayru been kind?" Her eyes were their normal mask, but the smile she held was that of kindness.

I wondered why she just didn't say the Goddesses, but I didn't ask.

"She has been fair. Though, I wish I could say the same thing about you…" I couldn't help it. I had to say what was on my mind before I exploded. What she did to me, to everyone, was unacceptable. "Why did you leave? And I know it wasn't just because you thought I hated you." I spoke softly yet sternly, my hand now gripped hers.

Her shoulders slumped and her free hand rubbed the back of her neck. She was thinking about what to say and thinking very hard. Her eyes were shut tightly and her lips were turned down in a slight scowl. It must be hard for her to tell me.

She sighed.

"I… I just needed to find myself." She murmured finally, eyes still closed. "I needed to think over what happened that day Auru died. I needed to let out my anger and frustration." Her eyes fluttered open and she finally looked up to me, her eyes blazing with an emotion I couldn't place. "I needed to end my confusion of who... and _what_ I was- am."

The emphasis on the word 'what' frightened me a little, for a fire lit in her eyes as she uttered the word. It was like she found out something that no person should ever know. I wanted to ask what she found- Goddess, I needed to ask- but I refrained from doing so. Last thing I wanted at this moment was for her to shut me out completely from her life or even just ask me to leave. I thought of the most mundane question I could ask.

"What now?"

She blinked. Her brows furrowed a bit as if she was confused.

"What now?" She repeated. "I am going back to the desert tonight." Joulee answered in a tone that had air to it as if what she said was obvious.

I inhaled slightly.

"What?" My voice came out shocked and I didn't hold it back. "Tonight?"

She sighed, releasing my hand.

"Now, Ralis-"

"Don't give me that." I was angry. The anger that I have felt finally surfaced after almost a year of holding it in. "First you leave without telling anyone, come back after nearly a year, and then just leave?" I quickly stood, glaring down at her. She didn't budge, just looked up to me with a glare of her own.

"Now listen-" She started, but I didn't let her speak.

"No. You listen to me." I forcefully spoke. "For once in your life, listen to me." I clenched my fists, feeling my nails bite into my skin. "You are very selfish, you know that? You life wasn't exactly the best- I know. But it was still full of people who loved you, who cared about you, and who saw you as their family. And what do you do? You go and run off to the desert after not attending Auru's funeral -the man who considered you his daughter." My hand angrily motioned to the door as I then continued my rant.

"Then you worry the ones who still care about you to no end. Have you seen Telma? She had gone gray with worry within a month of your leaving. I could –maybe- understand not coming to his funeral, but just leaving without a word? What was running through your mind?" My chest was heaving as I dropped my hand to my side.

During my speech, Joulee had stood in front of me and just glared. Her lips were a tight line and her brows were furrowed deeper, her eyes still a mask.

"Well?" I cued her on.

"You didn't want to see me." She whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her speak.

"What?" I asked, still angry.

"You didn't want to see me!" She yelled this time and it was hard for me not to hear her. "I came to see you that night, to just talk to you, but you had a damned guard turn me away!" Tears swelled in her eyes as I took in her words, my hands loosening from their tight fists. "I wasn't planning on leaving at all until the one person who didn't see me as Auru's charity case said that he didn't want to see me!" She took a step toward me and pointed to my chest in an angry gesture.

"It is your fault for my leaving." She hissed, her eyes letting loose the tears as the anger burning in her golden eyes.

I had to repeat her speech in my mind a few times before I got to the point of her whole rant. I straighten out my back to stand me at my full height as I looked down to her.

"I did no such thing." I said. She glared, still pointing to my chest.

"Liar." She hissed again.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me as I continued to look down at her. No one calls me a liar.

"I swear on my mother's soul I did no such thing." I looked into her eyes, daring her to doubt me again. I would never lie to her.

Her eyes searched my own, her expression softening at the realization. Her gaze wandered to my chest as she thought and her hair hid her face from my view.

"But… I left a message with the guard to tell you that I was going to be gone." She choked out, crying even more. She looked back up to me and I released her wrist from my grasp, my arms now wrapping themselves around her small body. Her hands gripped at my shoulder blades as she cried into my chest. She had held me semi-accounted for her self-imposed exile to the desert. Her long time of solitude was invoked for no reason.

I shook my head, my anger slowly returning.

"I never got the message." My hand stroked her back gently. "I didn't even know you were there." I tried to reassure her as I still held her tightly to my chest. My own mind swam with unanswered questions. Why didn't the guard tell me? And why would he go to the trouble of even saying that I didn't want to speak to her…

"_The Gerudo left without even telling anyone..."_

Dura's voice echoed in my mind. My body tensed when the realization hit me hard and I had to hold back a growl.

Joulee must have felt me tense, for she looked up to me with concern. Tears still streaked her face and seeing her that way fueled my anger even more.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, looking confused.

I shook my head.

"I was just thinking. I'm fine." I said as calmly as I could, smiling to her. "Come on. Let's go talk to Telma, alright?" She nodded gently and we both proceeded to leave her room in silence.

* * *

We talked to Telma for a while. Joulee apologized to her sincerely and Telma just waved it off.

I watched as the two women embraced and smiled.

Joulee decided to stay in town, though she was still going to go to the desert every once in a while. She didn't tell me the reason, but I didn't think it was my place to ask. Her reason was her own and I was just glad that I was going to be able to see her more often.

While the two women talked about arrangements, my mind wandered to Lord Dura. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew that I was going to confront him. I started thinking for the perfect words to tell him and then I was going to dismiss him as my advisor.

Yes, he was a good advisor for many years, but I have had enough of his prejudice toward people that were under him and not Zora. His anger toward Joulee was the straw that broke the camel's back, for she was someone who had done nothing to warrant his hatred. I had many ideas as to who my new advisor would be and Shad was the first to come to mind. If he could not, there were plenty of wise Zora that could take Dura's place.

Either way, Dura would be gone.

* * *

Telma made me wait till the next morning to head back to my Domain.

"_Last thing I want is some __Stalhounds attacking our Prince!" _

I didn't correct her when she said Prince, for I frankly didn't care.

I swam home through the river, glad to feel the rush of water against my skin. Though it cooled my body down, it didn't cool my mind. I was ready to confront the older Zora, give him a piece of my mind, and then send him packing.

When I reached the lake that sat just under the falls, two guards saw me and waved. I waved back, but didn't approach them. I wasn't in the mood to have a light hearted conversation and I felt it would sound like I was about to bite their heads off. Instead of walking into the upper domain like I normally did, I decided to swim up the water fall in hopes that it would calm me down enough so I didn't sound like a rash, hot-tempered child.

I had barely made it to the top when I spotted Dura standing by the throne. His greedy eyes looked at it and it made an angry chill go up my spine. I swam over to him and got out of the water. A look of shock came to his features when he saw me. It was as if he didn't expect me to come back so soon.

"Your Highness, it is good to…" The words trailed off as he finally saw the glare that was on my features as I approached him.

"Go to the meeting room. We need to… discuss something." I held back my anger, though I did let some of it seep into my words to back up my stern tone. His normal confidence faltered, but he couldn't disobey me. With some reluctance, he nodded and headed to the meeting room.

I followed suit, closing the door behind us. As soon as I did so, the whole mood between us changed. No longer was he the confused noble- he became a man full of confidence and a smug look came to his features.

I didn't let this detour me.

"Lord Dura, did you keep a message from me?" I questioned, my arms crossed.

"Did you know that our people made their rules very tight?" He asked, his hands running across the table. I just then noticed the large book that was pulled from my library and was open to a certain page.

I ignored him.

"If this is true, I am afraid that I cannot trust you. I'm going to have to ask you for your resignation from your position."

"Free of any major loop holes or room for interpretation." A smug smile spread across his face. My brows furrowed. "Like these few rules I found…" He continued as his hand grazed one page the book was open to and grinned. "Would you care to read them, or shall I?" Dura looked up to me, his face still smug.

I was confused.

"Did you hear what I said?" I spoke, glaring.

He ignored me.

"This law states the following…" He cleared throat slightly for affect.

"The King has every right to appoint or dismiss his advisor- unless he is unwed. Only two monarchs, King and Queen of the Zora, can appoint or dismiss a man from or to his status. If it is a dismissal, during the time in which they search for a new advisor, the Queen will act in his stead. If the King –or Queen- is unwed, he has no authority to dismiss his advisor- for no one man can rule the Zora Domain."

My mouth was agape, not quite sure I heard him right. My arms fell to my sides and I was about to speak when Dura waved me off with his hand.

"I, of course, summarized it. Yet it is still the same in principle."

I still didn't believe him. But, he said there were no loop holes and I saw one right off the bat. A grin came to my lips, though I was still glaring.

"Alright- I'll marry and then you will be dismissed." I hissed and gave him a smug look of my own. When he did falter, and even grinned, I was confused once more.

"Oh, so you will marry a good _Zora_ woman?" He said arrogantly, looking back down to the book to flip some pages.

Was he kidding?

"No. I have already told you who I wish to wed." _Joulee_. It would take a lot of convincing on my part, but I wholly think that she will come around as long as I didn't constrain her freedom.

"Ah, well, that isn't possible." He spoke, breaking my train of thought. He tapped his finger on yet another page in the book. "This law makes sure to it…" It looked as if he was about to read it aloud, but I got to the book before he could.

I pulled it from his grasp and my eyes scanned the page. My heart sank.

"It- It can't be." I murmured as I reread the law over and over. I heard Dura's footsteps come up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"I think it can." He smiled maliciously. "The unwed King, Queen, Prince, or Princess of the Zora people must wed another Zora if they wished to keep their throne. If they wish to marry someone outside the Zora, they must relinquish their throne to the next in line for the crown." Dura stood up straight, his hands behind his back. "Which in this case would be me." Chuckling, he walked up to the nearest tapestry and inspected it. I was still in shock, but I wouldn't stop fighting.

"I'm King- I can change this law…" I looked up to him, failing to conceal my sudden anxiety.

Dura looked to the wall as if the tapestry was very fascinating, his hands clasped gently behind his back.

"Page three hundred four says otherwise." He spoke confidently and I knew without seeing his face that he was grinning.

I quickly flipped through the pages, searching each number in the corners until I found the one I was seeking. My eyes flew over the words and as I read, he spoke once more.

"The King or Queen cannot change a law without the consent of the other. If they are unmarried, the King or Queen must get consent by their advisor-"

"Enough!" I barked, looking away from the book as I slammed it shut. "I am capable of reading on my own." I reached a hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes shut tightly.

I couldn't believe it. My people really made sure that there were no loop holes in their laws. I was backed into a corner with only two options.

And then as if Dura read my mind, he spoke.

"So your Highness, you have two choices; marry a Zora woman and be rid of me…" He turned to me, but I didn't look to his face. I just knew that his horrid grin would be on his face. "Or marry the Gerudo and I'll be King." A low chuckle escaped him as I heard his footsteps head to the door. "I win one way or another."

I whipped my face over to him and glared at his retreating back. That damned Dura cornered me. I had no proof of his disobedience toward me in this sound proof room, so I couldn't charge him with treason. I slid down into the nearest chair and buried my head into my hands, my shoulder slumped. The worst thing about it all is that I had to choice between the two things I cared about…

My people and the Woman I loved.

I don't know if I could choose.

**Oh noes! Well, I liked writing this chapter, though I had to force it out of my mind at bits. I hope it turned out well! Oh and now we know Dura is a big jerk face! (Later on, he becomes an even BIGGER jerk face… but you didn't hear it from me!) Please Read and Review! Every comment counts! Unless it is flaming. Then you are a being a jerk too, for it is unnecessary. You don't have to read this. Sorry, just wanted to say something just in case! :D**

**EDIT:: Thank-you PlaguedByEarth for telling me the loophole- hope this fixes it xD**


End file.
